The Knight of Oppai
by Maestro of Madness
Summary: I was just your everyday pervert. Until my first girlfriend ever threw a spear into my stomach. But I couldn't die yet. I hadn't even had sex yet! I can't die a virgin! Now I serve my beautiful master, Rias Gremory. With my new life starting as a devil I can finally achieve my dream. I am the man who is gonna be the King of Harems!
1. My New Life Begins

**Alright everyone here you go. My new story. I plan to try out this more… perverse writing to see if I can do it. Also High school DxD is one of my favorite anime of all time. Now some people had problems about Jaune being like Issei and I want to squash those worries. Because he will be. But he won't be exactly like him. Jaune will realize that it's not always the best idea to openly voice your opinion, though he will have a slip up here and there.**

 **Side note. Looking for a Beta for this story and Light of Remnant so PM me if you're interested.**

 **Alright on to the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Knight of Oppai**

 **Ch. 1 My New Life Begins**

 _The setting sun in the evening cast its shadows across the park as my new girlfriend make our way to the tree in the center. After a long day of going from different places for our date we prepare to part ways. My girlfriend, Amano Yuuma, turns away from me and runs towards the tree._

" _Hey, Jaune-kun. Can I ask a request from you?"_

 _My heart begins to beat faster at the question. This is the moment I've been waiting for. The famous goodbye kiss in the park at sunset. It's a famous first date scenario that's played out a lot in dating sims, but experiencing it in person is a whole other thing!_

" _Wh-what is it, Yuuma-chan?" I'm so nervous that I'm stuttering. I can't help it. Any guy would be the same way on his first date. Especially with someone so cute!_

 _Yuuma-chan turns around, the wind blows a light breeze through her hair, making her beautiful appearance even more stunning. I wait on baited breath for her to speak and ask her question. Her lips begin to move as she finally speaks those beautiful words._

" _Would you mind dying for me?"_

… _That didn't sound quite right. I must be so anxious that I misheard her. There's no way she asked me that. Yuuma-chan is way too sweet for that. "Uh… sorry? Can you repeat what you just said? I think I misheard you."_

" _I said… would you please die for me?" Yuuma-chan's expression darkens along with the area around us. Something sprouts from her back, but keeps her shirt intact. The thing that erupted from her back are a pair of black-feathered wings that seem like that of a raven._

 _With a beat of her wings Yuuma-chan begins to fly a few meters off the ground. She raises her right hand as light begins to gather in it. "These past few days I spent with you weren't so bad. I want you to know that, Jaune-kun."_

 _The light in her hand changes shape to something like a spear. My blood runs cold as the situation spirals out of the realm of rationality. One minute we were having nice date, the next Yuuma-chan asks me to die and grows a pair of wings._

 _She raises the spear over her head and hurls it at me at a blinding speed. I have no time to react or dodge the attack before it pierces straight through my stomach. Yuuma-chan, or whoever she is, floats back down to the ground and lands gracefully on her feet._

" _I'm really sorry about this, but you're a risk. I would've had to take care of you sooner or later." The spear now in my stomach disperses into motes of light before disappearing all together. I can't understand a single thing that's happening. "If you wanna blame someone, blame the God that put that Sacred Gear inside of you." With nothing left to say Yuuma-chan leaves the park without a single trace of her ever being here._

 _I collapse onto the ground and grip the area of my stomach that hurts. Pulling up my hand reveals it to be covered in blood. It's my blood… isn't it? It's really red. Just like her hair._

 _My conscious starts to fade as my body gets colder. I'm going to die here… aren't I? This sucks. I haven't even had sex yet. I'm gonna die a virgin. If I'm going to die… at least I can do it in the arms of a beautiful woman._

 _Out of the corner of my eye a bright light shines from my pocket. "I see, so you're the one that called me." A voice enters my ears, but it's not Yuuma-chan's. This voice is new, though it sounds so familiar. "Very well then, I will revive you. In exchange, you will live on for me."_

 _That was the last thing I heard before my consciousness finally faded and darkness over took me._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Wake up! You better wake up or I-I'll ki-kiss you!"**

The first thing I feel in the morning is the cold surface of my bedroom's floor. Sometime last night I must've fallen out of bed. I reach up to the limited-edition alarm clock I got at a convention and turn it off.

It was that dream again. The one where Yuuma-chan kills me. It's the same dream I've been having for the past few nights. No idea what it means, but I chose to ignore it.

Walking down stairs I enter the kitchen and get breakfast started. The house I stay in isn't big, which is strange considering that it used to hold a family of ten in it. I've lived here my entire life in Kuoh with my family until my dad and mom got a job back in France where we used to live before I was born.

I decided to stay behind. I was already 14 at the time and moving didn't quite feel right. It took time to get my folks to agree to it, but after I assured them I would get into Kuoh Academy, the best school in the city, they agreed to let me stay in the home.

My parents made decent wages so money wasn't a problem. Every month they would deposit a 100,000 yen into an account for me to use for food and other things. Though they did threaten to cut back if I didn't keep up with my grades.

The clock on the wall tells me it's time to get going. For some reason, lately it's been getting harder to move in the mornings. Especially with the bright rays of the sun. At night, it's the complete opposite. I have some much energy sometimes that I feel like I'm about to burst.

Leaving my house, it's a short walk to my school. A known fact about Kuoh Private Academy is that it used to be an all-girls school. Recently they started to accept boys, but the requirements to get in are so high that not many make it. I make my way to my classroom and sit down at my seat to wait for class.

While I told my parents I wanted to go to this school for its high standards there was another reason. Something that I've kept secret from even my family. I, Jaune Arc, am going to this great school to do one thing. I'm going to build a harem.

It has been my dream ever since I first found out about them. Every moment of my childhood was spent thinking about what types I wanted. Busty onee-sans, little sister types, clumsy airheads. The list goes on and on.

I was thinking with my exotic looks that getting one would be a breeze. Unfortunately, real life isn't that easy. At first some of the girls looked to be interested in me. Some even came and talked to me with red faces and giddy expressions.

It was going smooth until my friends Motohama and Matsuda got me got peeping with them on the girl's kendo team. "Hey, what's up my man!" Speaking of the devil and he shall appear. Someone comes up behind me and wraps their arm around my shoulder. The voice is that of my friend Matsuda.

"So man did you like the porno DVD I lent you the other day?!" The girls in class turn to us with disgusted looks in their eyes. I grab Matsuda by the head and slam him down onto the table.

"Come one man! Do you gotta yell it so loud?!" I maybe perverted like him, but I at least have the decency to keep that stuff out of the public eye…. sometimes. Another person comes up behind my loud-mouthed friend to reveal our shared partner in lewdness, Motohama.

"Gentlemen… the god of wind has blessed me on this day. His divine force exposed many high school girl's panties on the way here." The glasses wearing pervert pushes his glasses up to look sagely. All it seems to do is emphasis his lewdness from where I'm looking.

"Stop trying to act cool while saying stuff like that man! Your glasses should just break!" We may get along with our interested hobbies, but keep this stuff quiet guys. It looks bad to everyone if you say this stuff out loud. No wonder we don't got girlfriends.

Matsuda recovers from my head slam from earlier and rummages through his bag. "That reminds me! I got something to show you guys."

I let out a tired sigh as they continue to stay gathered near my desk. "Why don't you guys go somewhere else. You're gonna give me a bad name."

"Your names already lower than dirt. Don't see any way we could make it worse. Plus if I leave you'll miss this totally awesome treasure I got my hands on." Whatever the monkey has it must be good for him to be this riled up. The only reason I'm staying is because this is my desk. No need to leave. Yep totally don't wanna see what he pulls out.

"Feast your eyes! The legendary out of print work of art! The first edition of Beauty Pure Parody AV!" My mind is blown away at the amazing reveal. To think that this perverted money could pull off finding a treasure so sought after by himself. Truly he has my respect. Not that I will show it in public of course. Plus I just don't have the energy to bring myself to do it.

The girls in class hear his proclamation and begin to call out insults at my friend. Insults like ero-monkey, trash, pervert, and Cherry boy. The last one gets to him it seems as he stomps his foot on top of a chair nearby.

"You girls just go ahead and keep looking! I'll violate you in my head!"

Trying to stop this rampaging monkey is no easy feat. I grab him from behind to restrain him, but he continues his rant to the girls. "Motohama! What are you doing?! Help me stop him!" Looking to my other friend to see what he's doing I notice he's looking over the treasure with great wonder. Useless glasses freak!

Finally calming down we return to our discussion. "What's up with you man? This babies right in front of you and all you can do is make that face."

"You have been rather docile lately."

I wave off their questions. Not even having the energy to acknowledge their concern. "I don't know what it is. My stamina has been absolutely zero recently."

Motohama looks surprised, almost stupefied, at my current state. "Is that even possible? You, who is the embodiment of eroticism, shouldn't have the ability to get sick." If those words were ment as praise then he failed. "Or maybe it's a side-effect of your delusional girlfriend."

"You mean Yuuma-chan, right?"

I sulk a little at their conversation. After my date with Yuuma none of them can remember meeting her. Which is strange considering how upset they were when they found out I had a cute girlfriend. "Do you guys really not remember anything about Yuuma-chan?"

My friends share a look on concern with each other. Matsuda places his hands on my shoulder and tries to calm me down. "We said it before, but we never met someone named Yuuma Amano. Right Motohama?"

"He's right. Besides, it's impossible for someone like you to have a girlfriend in the first place." Ow. That would hurt more if I wasn't more concerned with my memory problems. "If you did have a girlfriend then I'm sure you would have pictures of her."

I pull out my phone to try and looking through the recent pics again to see if I can't find a single picture of Yuuma-chan anywhere. "I'm sure I had some pics in here somewhere, but I guess someone deleted them."

My manly soul can't take this anymore. I need to speak up or else I'll blow up. "Alright, fine! Matsuda! Let's put that video to good use! Make sure and bring some tissue boxes! Motohama! Go get some snacks for when we're done!" I realize I'm yelling to late and look around to see how my classmates are reacting. Every one of them seem to be too distracted with something out the window to notice me.

My renewed vigor reassures my fellow pervs. "That's the Jaune we know and love!"

"Let us celebrate our youth together my comrades!"

The noise by the window continues to grow enough to finally gain enough of our attention. We make our way to the window to see what everyone is looking at. Looking outside a bright red color catches my attention immediately. No, not red. Crimson. A beautiful woman with stunning crimson hair walks across the courtyard. Beautiful doesn't seem be a good enough word, but it's the only one I know that fits right now.

"That's Rias-senpai! She's a beautiful foreigner that's wanted by the entire student population, male and female." Motohama informs us on the goddess that's walking before us. Matsuda takes out his camera and begins to take pictures while Motohama uses his special glasses to get her measurements.

As we continue to stare the older girl looks in our direction. Our eyes seem to lock for a second, but in feels like time slows down. A chill runs down my spine and my heart beats louder. My hand continues to shake as she leaves our sight.

"What's up Jaune?" Matsuda puts his camera down as the beautiful foreigner leaves our sight and asks me if I'm okay.

"Oh, uh… it's nothing." I have no idea what that was. My life recently has been getting stranger by the day. Ugh! I need to blow off some steam now. I can't wait until we get to check out that sweet DVD after school.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school we ran as fast as we could to Matsuda's house to play the great treasure. We turned out the lights and put the DVD in. Time went by and we each did our own thing. When we were finished the DVD was almost over and we turned on the lights. With our personal time done we enter the Sage Time that all men feel after a good… exercise.

"Man, why don't we have girl friends?" Matsuda's the first to speak up. Not counting my supposed delusion none of us have had any luck getting a girlfriend. 18 years without a girlfriend. It sucks.

"Well, I…" Motohama starts to talk. "Got called out to the back of the gym by a girl once." Before he continues tears begin to pool in his eyes and fall down his face. "Turns out she was just after my money. I told her I didn't have any, but she just told me to jump. She ended up taking everything I had…"

That… that hurts. No words are said between us. Pitiful tears are all I can give to my friend in condolence to his sad past. The mood turns sour after that and we decide to head home.

It's a beautiful night outside. The cool air fills me with energy. Even with night being as dark as it is I can see perfectly in it. Continuing my way home a weird feeling causes me to turn around down the street. A dark figure comes into view. It's a man in a long trench-coat and fedora.

"Well, what do we have here? I didn't expect to run into one of you this late." What the hell is this guy saying. As he gets closer that creepy feeling crawls up my back. "Tell me, who is your master?"

Choosing not to answer his strange question I break into a mad sprint in the opposite direction. I try and get as far away from that weirdo as possible, finally ending up in the park where Yuuma-chan and I ended our date.

Even after running as far as I did I don't feel out of breath. "I think I got far enough. He shouldn't be able to catch up." I take a moment to look around to find my pursuer to be nowhere in sight. When I finally feel safe a black feather falls past my face.

"Did you actually think I would let you get away?" An eerie familiar voice calls out above me to reveal my stalker. He has black wings. Just like the kind Yuuma-chan had. He lands a few meters away and straightens his hat.

"I'll ask again. Tell me who your master is. Unless you're a stray." He stares at me intently for a few more moments. A malicious grin spreads across his face as he lifts his hand from his side. "I don't detect any trace of your master, so you must be a 'stray'. Should be no problem then if I kill you."

Just like with Yuuma-chan, light forms in his hand and takes the shape of a familiar spear. He prepares to throw the weapon at me. I turn to run, but it's too late. His throw is too quick and the spear pierces me through the back.

It's just like it was with the dream. The pain is unbearable, almost worse than last time. While I'm still conscious I try and pull the thing out of my stomach. I grasp the bright spear and feeling scorching heat on my hands.

"Are you seriously trying to pull it out? The Light is poison to your kind." My attacker draws closer and grips his weapon from behind me. "Tell you what, I'll help you out." He yanks it out from my back without a care for my own well-being. Without something there to block the hole, blood pours out from my open wound.

"It's a shame. I seems I missed any vital organs. You must be in a lot of pain." No longer possessing the strength to stand I fall to my knees. I see his shadow from the ground as he prepares to strike again. "To make up for it I'll be sure to pierce your heart this time!"

I wait for the finishing blow to end me for what seems like an eternity. Except instead of the sound of flesh being torn an explosion erupts behind me. It takes everything I have to turn around and see what's happening. Someone's standing with their back to me a meter or so away. It's not the man from before. This person has longer hair that possesses a distinct shade of red.

"I would like to ask you to not touch this boy. He's under my protection." The voice of the new arrival sounds feminine. I have an odd sense of Deja Vu. Almost like I've hear it in a dream before.

"That hair… I see, you're a part of the Gremory family then."

"That's correct. I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. fallen angel." Rias… senpai? The girl from… this morning? "I won't be able to forgive you if you continue with your attack on this boy."

The strange man puts on his hat that fell off and pats himself down. "So, this kid's one of your underlings then…? I would suggest you don't leave him alone like this. It would be unfortunate for someone to pick him off while he's on a walk."

"I thank you for the advice, but this city is under my jurisdiction. If another incident like this occurs then I would have to take extreme measures."

"I could say the same for you." My attempted murderer leaps into the air and takes to the skies. "My name is Dohnaseek. I pray that we never meet again, next head of the Gremory House." And with that he disappears into the night.

With the man no longer insight Rias-senpai turns to me. "He's gone. Are you okay? Those wounds don't look good. I'll treat you back at your place so let's go—"

I can't hold on anymore. My ears go deaf as the blackness takes me again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Please get up. If you don't I'll have to kill you."**

Just like before I wake up on the ground. "Oh man. Why do I keep falling out of bed?" I shake the drowsy feeling from my body. As I lay on the ground I notice that it's distinctly colder than usual. I realize it's probably because I don't have on any clothes. "What the! Why am I naked!? I don't even have any underwear on!"

"Mm." A soft voice moans from on top of my bed. Looking over I see the beautiful, naked, form of a certain red haired senpai. Sleeping on my bed naked is Rias-senpai. Immediately my nose starts to bleed at the over stimulating sight of my gorgeous senpai's bare state.

I run though the possibilities in my head on how something like this is possible. The only likely solutions are either I'm still asleep and this is all a dream, or a secret conspiracy by some unknown force. My head is getting dizzy from the situation in front of me. I try and calm down by counting prime numbers in my head.

"2, 3, 5, 7…..." It works for the first few. Until she decides to wiggle that dynamite butt of hers. My nose erupts again, except this time it's a hundred times worse. Oh come on! Why can't I remember what happened last night?! I can't have lost my virginity with an awesome babe like her and not remember it! That's a super lame move!

My crisis seems to wake the sleeping beauty in my bed from her slumber. "Hmm… is it morning already…?" Leaning up from my bed causes her giant breasts to sway from side to side, causing my already steaming brain to nearly blow it's top.

To stop myself from losing my mind I grab the cover on the ground and try to hand it to her. "Senpai! Please put this on for now! I can't handle you like that!" Stepping forward to give he the cover I trip on something and fall forward.

Straight into a pair of glorious soft pillows. I can't even move. My brain is shutting down from the overstimulation. Rias grabs my chin and makes me look her in the eye. I prepare myself for a murderous glare, screaming, even a slap to the face.

Instead she gives me a warm smile. My heart nearly stops right then and there. "You're awfully energetic this morning. I'm surprised after what happened last night." I step back from the older woman as she gets up. Her chest is exposed to me again. It takes everything I have not to stare at them.

"Se-senpai?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You-your breasts. I can see them…" Left over blood drips down my nose. I shove my fingers inside to stop another flood from breaking out.

Senpai gives me a vexing look at my observation. "It doesn't bother me. You can stare all you want."

Nope. I can't take it. Her words are far too wonderful to be Japanese. I can't even understand what language she's speaking anymore. The dam in my nose bursts again. I feel like I'm gonna die of blood lose at this rate.

She gets up from the bed and grabs a pair of lacy underwear from the ground. I use the chance to grab my boxers from the drawer to hide my johnny. "By the way. How's your stomach? The place where you got stabbed yesterday."

I feel around the spot on my stomach for any sign of a scar only to find nothing there. "So that crow-guy wasn't a dream? The bastard really did kill me."

"Almost killed you. And no, it wasn't a dream." She grabs her shirt and socks from around my room and continues to get dresses. "After getting you home I used my magic to heal you. It surprised me at how fast you recovered though after only one night."

"Even so, a serious injury like that shouldn't be able to heal this fast." Usually you would need a skilled doctor and a month or so of bed rest before you could even walk.

"I gave you some of my power to speed things up. By embracing you in the nude" She gives me a quick flash of her shirt before grabbing her skirt.

"Oh, that makes sense." Of course. Bracing someone in the nude to heal them…... **"Whhhaaaaattttt!?"** How does that work!? Too much! This entire situation is simply too much!

While I freak out over the shocking revelation she leans forward and gently grabs my chin again. "My name is Rias Gremory. I am a devil and your master." She gets up to put her skirt on and turns around full dressed. "Please take care of me, Arc Jaune-kun. It's okay if I call you Jaune, right?"

Wh-what? What's going on?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that's the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think in the comments and again if anyone wants to be my Beta PM me.**

 **Later.**


	2. Welcome to the Club

**Sup. Not much to say. In this chapter, I plan to show how Jaune and Issei are different. Also, still looking for a Beta.**

 **Please comment what you think about this chapter or PM me if you have anything you wanna say directly to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Knight of Oppai**

 **Ch. 2 Welcome to the Club**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After I made breakfast for the two of us, Rias-senpai and I made our way to school. Together! I have to pinch myself several times to make sure I'm not sleeping. With my sore cheek as proof I revel in the blessing of being able to walk side by side with a beautiful girl in the morning!

"I'm surprised that you could cook such a great breakfast." Rias-senpai speaks up from my right. "Usually the chefs of my household make my meals. It's nice to have something simpler made every once and a while."

Some of that seemed like an insult, but she seems happy with the food so I take the complement. It's a bit embarrassing to be acknowledged like this by someone like her. I scratch the back of my head to try and avoid looking like a loser by blushing too much.

"Well I've lived by myself for a few years now so I needed to either learn how to cook or live off of take-out food. It seemed easier on my budget to just do it myself." Before mom left she pounded every basic recipe into me. If I'm going make my own food then it better be healthy, not just instant ramen and microwave stuff.

We continue our trip to school was short. As we got closer more students saw us. The males and a few of the females gave me some death stares for just being near Rias-senpai. After arriving at the entrance she said goodbye and told me that someone would be coming by later to pick me up after school.

While walking to class several groups of students point and stare and me while talking in hushed whispers and giving me disgusted looks. I try to ignore them but my fragile ego causes me to look away from their hate-filled eyes.

Getting to class I sit down at my desk and wait for class to start. A few minutes pass and more students enter the room. Most are looking at me the same way those in the hallway did. I try and make myself as small as possible in my seat to hide from them.

All of a sudden something hits me in the back of the head. Turing around I see that Matsuda just punched me. He has a look of betrayal on his face while crying. "What the hell man!? How did a perv like you end up walking to school with a hotty like Rias Gremory!?"

Looks like word got to him fast about my walk to school today. Motohama comes up behind him and places a hand on the enraged monkey's shoulder to calm him down. "Calm down. Jaune is our friend. I'm sure he'll explain what happened to us." My glasses wearing friend's words touch me. The fact he has that much faith in me to hear me out before trying to string me up is reassuring. Until he points his finger in my face accusingly. "Talk! What happened between last night and this morning that allowed such an amazing circumstance happen to you!?"

Never mind about the trusting friend bit. Seems he just wanted to give me a piece of his mind instead. "Nothing happened, honestly. We just so happened to bump into each other on the walk here and she struck up a conversation with me. That's all."

If they knew the truth about me and her waking up naked together in my bed they, along with most of the school, would probably murder me on the spot. The bell rings signifying that class is starting before the teacher walks in. Everyone gets to their seats and prepares to start the day.

Classes go by fast, but I did have to avoid some rabid fans during lunch out for my head. I couldn't focus much after what Rias-senpai told me this morning. When the final bell rings everyone starts to head out.

Senpai said she would be sending someone to pick me up after class so I stick around. A couple of minutes pass and girlish squeals come from the hall. Someone enters the door near the front past all the cheering.

It's the school pretty boy, Yuuto Kiba. He has the nickname Prince Charming by all the girls and the contempt of the males. Myself included. Besides the eye color, mole, and height we look mostly the same. Yet he's getting all the attention. Can't blame him too much considering I'm known as the biggest pervert in the school.

Observing the classroom his eyes lock with mine. He makes his way over to me and stops in front of my desk. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you're Jaune Arc-kun, correct?" I give him a light glare for talking to me but end up pulling it back. Like I said, it isn't his fault that he's more popular than I am. So I won't be hostile with him.

"Ya, that's me. Need something from me, Mr. Prince Charming?" Okay maybe I'll be a little hostile. But can you blame me. This guy has girls flocking to him while the rest of us can't get them to so much as look our way. Not in a good way at least.

That charming smile of his doesn't leave his face, even after my curt tone. Though he doesn't seem to be sweating a bit from the glares Motohama and Matsuda are giving him. "I've been asked by Rias-senpai to retrieve you."

"Rias-senpai?" Is this the person she wanted to send for me? Guess I won't know until I follow. "I guess we should get going then." Gathering my things I give a weak wave to my two friends.

"Damn it, Jaune! You're a traitor!"

We leave the classroom and make our way to meet Rias-senpai. Along the way Yuuto-san receives several warm hellos from the girls, while I get looks of disgusts and hushed discussions about why I'm near their Prince Charming.

"Are we almost there?" With each girl we pass I get another glare. It's starting to weigh on my conscious at this point. Yuuto-san seems to notice this as he gives me an awkward smile.

"We should be there soon. Just try and hold out for a bit longer." He tries his best to comfort me. I start to feel bad now for all those things we say behind his back. As we pass by another girl she gives him a sweet smile before running off with a blush. I take back what I said. Die pretty boy!

Leaving the main building we arrive at the old school building in the back. "Rias-senpai's in here? You aren't trying to trick me into going inside so you can rob me, right?" The old building isn't used by most except for storage at this point. For us to come here seems kinda sketchy.

"I assure you she's inside."

We make our way through the building until coming up to a door with a sign over head that says, 'Occult Research Club'. "President, I brought him." Yuuto-san announces our arrival to whoever's inside.

"Come in." Rias-senpai's voice calls out from the other side of the door. Yuuto-san opens it and we walk inside. Looking around I notice various candles placed in different spaces along with dark curtains, a strange circle on the floor and some more odd symbols on the chalk board.

Another occupant is sitting by herself eating cake quietly. I recognize her as the first year Koneko Toujou-san. She's known as the mascot of the school for how small and cute she is. She notices my presence but says nothing.

Yuuto-san walks forward and introduces me to her. "This is Jaune Arc-kun. The one the President sent me to retrieve."

I step forward to introduce myself. "It's uh… nice to meet you." It's kinda embarrassing that I don't have much to say, but it's not like I've ever talked to her before. All she gives me is a weak nod before hiding her cake behind her. Seems that even the first years are uneasy around me.

Soon I hear splashing water and notice that there's a shower with a curtain off to the side of the room. How I didn't notice that when we walked in is surprising. It seems someone's in the middle of using it. I can almost make out a silhouette through the curtain.

The water stops soon and the occupant gets out. Another figure awaits to hand them a towel. "Here you go, President."

"Thank you, Akeno." The figure from the shower is identified as Rias-senpai. The other one must be Akeno Himejima, a third year and the girl who shares the title of 'Two Great Onee-samas' with Rias-senpai.

The thought of a naked Rias-senpai starts to cause my blood to race. I feel myself begin to drool some before I wipe it away and try to hide by lecherous face. "Perv." Off to the side Koneko-chan seems to have caught me before I could hide it. She turns away and continues to eat as if nothing happened.

"Sorry to make you wait." I turn back to see a fully dressed Rias-senpai pull the curtain back. Seems I missed my chance to sneak a peek. "Since I stayed over at your place yesterday I didn't get the chance to shower."

I think back to the events that played out earlier. The first thing I woke up to this morning was a naked Rias-senpai sleeping next to me. I think she said something about being a devil, but it all just seemed like a dream. Or am I dreaming right now? There's a shower in the club room so this does seem strange.

While I try and piece my brain together a sweet voice speaks up. "Ah ah~. So you're Jaune Arc-kun. It's nice to meet you. I'm Akeno Himejima. I hope the two of us can get along." The stunning black-haired beauty introduces herself to me and confirms my guess.

"N-no! I should be the one saying that! It's really nice to meet you." Way to go man. Making yourself look like a fool in front of a beauty like her. Can't even stop myself from stuttering.

With introductions out of the way everyone takes a seat on one of the couches in front of a large desk, which I assume is for Rias. Akeno-san makes everyone some tea and hands it out.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin." Rias-senpai starts the discussion by standing in front of everyone. "Jaune, I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club. Since I already informed you about this earlier I'll get straight to the point. Everyone in this club is a devil."

She really did get straight to the point. The recent ordeal with that guy with the crow wings and Rias-senpai still doesn't seem real yet. Even after seeing it myself the whole experience seems more like a dream.

"It seems you still don't believe me. I guess it can't be helped." It seems senpai noticed my expression if disbelief. It's not that I don't want to believe. It's just that this is a hard pill to swallow.

"You remember the man from last night, correct? He was a Fallen Angel."

Senpai goes onto explain the different races and how they fit into the mythical world. She starts with the Fallen Angels, which are Angels that fell because of temptation. Next are the Devils, residents of Hell and battle the Fallen Angels for dominion over it.

Both sides us humans for different mean. Devils use them to make contracts and gain power through them, while Fallen Angels use them to fight Devils.

Last are the Angels. They were given orders by God to destroy both sides. The situation became a three-way stand off for a long time now.

Senpai finishes her lecture of the different groups and their place. "I'm sure you've understood most of what I've been saying so far."

"It's not that I don't want to believe you. Even with everything that's been said to me I still have some doubt." I've been told about Angels and Devils before, but it mostly just seemed like make believe or superstition.

The handsome prince steps forward to continue with the explanation. "The truth about the club is that we use it as a front for our headquarters. That way it makes it easier for us to have meetings and no one can get suspicious."

Rias-senpai pulls out a photo from the desk and hands it over to me. "I'm sure you recognize the girl in this picture, correct?"

Looking at the photo I realize it's Yuuma-chan. "Where did you get this!?... Everyone I've asked about her can't seem to remember her."

I continue to look at the photo to make sure it's real. "That girl most certainly is real. Like the man from yesterday she too is a Fallen Angel. After killing you she erased everyone's memories and records. It would explain why no one remembers a girl by the name of Amano Yuuma."

I stand up abruptly and drop the photo in the process. "Ki-killed me…!? But I'm still alive. At least I think I am. Why would she want to kill me anyways…!?" Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. First Angels and Devils, now I was supposedly killed by my girlfriend, or does that make her my ex?

"She killed you because you possessed a 'Sacred Gear'."

"'Sacred Gear…?" That sounds familiar. I think Yuuma-chan said that after she… killed me.

"I'll explain." Akeno-san takes the role of teacher now. "Sacred Gears are special powers that reside inside of certain humans. Most of these are rather unimportant, but there are some that are seen as threats to Fallen Angels and us Devils."

"That, Jaune, is what you have inside of you." Rias-senpai points at my chest to exclaim her point.

"Inside of me…? Mom always did say I was special. I just thought it was that sorta thing a parent says to cheer up their child."

"Idiot…" Koneko-chan gives me a deadpan stare. Rias-senpai shakes her head at my idiotic statement before continuing.

"Let's try activating your Sacred Gear. Close your eyes and strike a pose that gives you power." Following her instructions I take a pose from my favorite manga as a kid. I get into Drag-so Ball's famous pose, the Dragon Wave.

"So, li-like this…?" This thing is embarrassing to hold even if I do think it's cool.

Even Rias-senpai seems embarrassed to be looking at this. "That's a weird pose…" I can't even give a rebuttal. I just wanna get this over as soon as possible. "…It'll do I suppose. Now focus your power and release it all at once."

"O-okay…" I go through the motions of the attack. I pull by make hands and charge. "Dragon…" Next, I release forward, pretending to fire the blast. "Wave!" Finishing the movement my left hand begins to shine. An odd feeling takes over and red scale like things sprout from my arm. On the back of my hand a green jewel appears. "What's happening!?"

I continue to freak out over the odd phenomenon while the others watch. "That is your Sacred Gear." Rias-senpai tells me that this is the Sacred Gear thing they were talking about. The transformation continues until it reaches my elbow.

With the transformation done, the complete form of my Sacred Gear shows itself. It's a red scale-mailed gauntlet with green jewels on the back hand and elbow, along with two spikes out the back of it. "Awesome! This thing looks so cool!"

"Because of this Sacred Gear the Fallen Angel Yuuma killed you, believing you to be a threat."

"You keep saying that. If she killed me then why aren't I dead?" I know I'm not the smartest person, but I know people die when they are killed.

"When you were at Death's door you summoned me. It was by this flyer that you were saved." Rias-senpai hands me a piece of paper with a pentagram drawn on it. The thing looks familiar but I can't place it.

"As I've said before, a Devil needs a contract to use the power from Humans. The two strike a deal of equivalent exchange. The Human receives a wish granted, and the Devil gets power equal to the wish. With the passing of time, the number of Humans that can draw this kind of circle have diminished, so we've been forced to change as well."

Now I remember. There was this cute girl handing out these flyers at the shopping district while I was waiting for Yuuma-chan. "Our familiars are the ones that usually hand these out to people with strong desires."

"What was my wish anyways. Back then I was losing a lot of blood so I can't remember much." It was probably something like I wanna see my family again, or that I don't wanna die.

Senpai gives me a coy smile. "Apparently you wanted to die in the arms of a beautiful girl." My face heats up as I turn red from embarrassment. Oh man. Part of that sounds cool, but when said out loud it seems like something a total virgin would say.

"When I was summoned I noticed you possessed a Sacred Gear, though I wasn't sure what type at the time. I thought it would be a waste to let it end there so I saved you." That's a pretty nice thing actually. Sure some might see it as wanting something out of the situation, but if she only came to answer my wish then she went further by saving me entirely.

The group gets up to gathers near Rias-senpai. "With all of that out of the way, we can introduce ourselves." One by one they each reveal black bat-like wings from their backs. Like the others they somehow don't tear through the clothes they're wearing.

"Second year Yuuto Kiba, I'm a Devil. I hope we get along."

"First year Koneko Toujou, a Devil… Nice to meet you."

"I'm third year Akeno Himejima, Vice-president of the Occult Research Club, also a Devil."

"And I'm your master, Rias Gremory, the heir to the family title of Duke. I'll be in your care, Jaune." They each reintroduce themselves, but with the added fact of their other side.

I feel something burst from my back. Turning around I see a similar pair of black wings. "I-I've got them too!? I really have turned into a Devil." I fall back into my seat and put my head in my hands. "Now I'm gonna be a servant forever, right?"

"Not so actually. If you do well you can become a High-class Devil and eventually get your own peerage." Senpai attempts to comfort me from my depressed state.

My own… servants? If I had my own peerage… then I could fill it with anyone I want. Including beautiful women! Gorgeous girls dressed in lingerie surrounding me. Bodacious ladies in maid outfits ready to serve me. 'What can I do you want, Master?'

"Alright! I'm gonna be the best Devil!" When I get my own peerage, I can finally achieve my dreams! The first is finally achieving a harem. It's the whole reason I wanted to come to this school in the first place.

The second is one that came to me a couple of years back. After my family left to live in France, I've been living in my house alone for four years now. The place isn't too big, but it feels empty without anyone in it. It started to get to me, that's why I spend most of my time with Matsuda and Motohama.

I started to think of ways to keep myself from thinking of that empty house. Mostly I just dreamed of filling it with my harem, but then I got to thinking about what would come later. Having kids around would make the place seem livelier, plus I think it's just in the Arc genes to want a big family.

That's why my second goal is to start a large family with my harem. Those halls won't be empty anymore with a family in it. "Now I don't need my secret porn mags anymo—" I quickly throw a hand over my mouth to shut myself up. Looking around the others have amused expressions, except for Koneko-chan who looks both disinterested and disgusted at the same time.

Nervously I try to hide my embarrassment and shame. "U-um… you guys didn't hear that…"

Rias-senpai laughs cutely at my antics, which only causes me to grow more embarrassed. "He's a rather odd boy, isn't he?"

Seems Akeno-san found it funny as well. "When you said you found a foolish little brother, I suppose this is what you meant, President."

"Hm. So then Jaune, are you fine with becoming my servant?"

As if she even must ask at this point. "You bet Rias-senpai! I'll be the best servant you can have!"

My response seems to please, but she still chastises me. "Now that you're a part of the Occult Research Club you must address me as President like the others."

"What about Onee-sama? Or my lady?" I feel the need to show my respect to her after the amazing opportunity she's given me.

Seems it's her turn to be embarrassed. "Ummm, that's nice too, but seeing as we're currently on school grounds it would be best to call me President. It' what everyone in the club calls me."

"I got it, President! I may not be very smart, but please show me how to be a Devil!" This life is a second chance, so I gotta do everything I can to make it worth it.

A wicked looking grin grows on Rias-senp-, no President's face. "That's good to hear." She walks towards me and leans down to meet me eye-to-eye. She places a single finger under my chin, but barely touches it. Her eyes are alluring and mesmerizing. It feels as though I can get lost in them. "I'll take responsibility and make you into a proper De **man**."

Those words… they sound so tempting, so alluring. They give me a sense of strength, like I could do anything. "Well it's too late now I suppose. I'll just have to give this Devil thing everything I got!" A strong fire burns within my soul! I will do my best to become a High-class Devil. Then I'll do it! I'll become a Harem King!

The sound of laughter reaches my ears. It's almost like a gust of wind threatening to blow out my new fire. I look to the others and see that they're laughing like before. Only this time Yuuto-san can't look me in the eyes and choses to laugh into his hand. Akeno-san has the kind of expression a mom has when she finds her child doing something amusing. Koneko-chan still just has a deadpan expression but I feel a bit of loathing behind it. "Pervert."

Those words hit my heart like an arrow. I then realize why everyone's laughing like they are. "I… said that last part out loud didn't I?" President nods in conformation to my question. That's it. My life is over before it's even begun.

Even the President's laughing some at my outburst. "While the enthusiasm is nice to hear, you have to make some achievements first. If you become recognized then you can rise through the ranks and even get your own servants."

"Ranks?" I look up to see that she's brought out a drawing board from some unknown location. It's best just to think it was magic and leave it at that.

"We Devils use a ranking system for our government." President points to a pyramid split up into sections on the board. The different sections from bottom to top are Low-class, Middle-class, High-class, and Supreme-class. "My family holds the rank of Duke. Rankings usually has to do with one's birth, but there are chances for those of lower standing to rise. Even reincarnated Devils have the opportunity to."

"I see, so all I gotta do is rise through the ranks and I'll be able to achieve my um… dream."

"That's right, but first we gotta put you to work. You're gonna be handing out these flyers." She hands me one of the flyers from earlier. "Usually the familiars do it, but newbies do this in the beginning to earn experience."

"H-huh?" Even after becoming an awesome Devil I still gotta do grunt work like this? This sucks.


	3. IMPORTANT

**Hello everyone. I want to let you know this isn't an update. I wanted to put this up in all my stories to let everyone know that I plan to rewrite Knight of Oppai and probably From Shield to Sword in the near future. For the latter I plan to wait until the Heavens Feel movie gets released on DVD, so I can watch it and get more info on that route.**

 **The other thing I wanted to mention is that I plan to put up a poll to see how you guys want me to update stories. Whether you want me to update a specific story for a month or alternate every other week between them. So go to my profile and vote on the poll to let me know.**


End file.
